<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can't unsee something like this by seadeepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127339">can't unsee something like this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy'>seadeepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>D/P Drabble Project [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but only barely), Dialogue Heavy, Drabble Collection, Episode: s04e03 Asbestos Fest, Fluff, M/M, POV David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, no," David says, burrowing his face down into the fabric of his scarf. "Don't look at me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>D/P Drabble Project [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can't unsee something like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The plan here is one drabble for every episode that Patrick appears in, from 3x08 all the way through to the finale! Will probably range from canon-compliant to fix-it to whatever the hell I feel like! Exactly 100 words each, and this time I’m editing/posting as I go. Enjoy!</p>
</blockquote><br/>Take a shot every time I call these two "sweet" and you'll die of alcohol poisoning. I'll get some fresher metaphors for the next batch, I promise....
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Oh, no," David says, burrowing his face down into the fabric of his scarf. "Don't look at me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I like looking at you," Patrick protests with his characteristic blend of earnestness and amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Our relationship is too new for you to see me like this." David's voice is muffled, but his hands sketch the shape of his distress in the air. "Actually, straightened hair is probably a hard no at all times."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"David," says Patrick, "I thought it was very sweet of you to perform with your mom like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And damn him, he sounds like he means it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated! You can also find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/seadeepy">Twitter</a> or <a href="https://oceangenasi.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>